


You're Like a...

by reynabethh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Prompt: "Are you drunk?"





	You're Like a...

Shiro was tired. He just survived a long day of training and eating healthy food. His bed was pretty much the only thing he wanted to see for at least the next two days. 

Or Keith’s bed. With Keith in it. Also with Shiro in it, wrapping his arms around Keith as they fell asleep together, a blissful smile on both their faces. Shiro would press a goodnight kiss on Keith’s shoulder and… 

His bed was good enough for tonight, though. His brain was way too tired to be thinking about Keith right now. The way he gave Shiro occasional little smiles that made him feel like he was dying, and Shiro figured that seeing Keith hide his face into his neck when they hugged was probably similar to seeing heaven for the first time, and‒

Anyways, the point was that thinking about Keith would either keep him awake or make his brain short circuit. Since he wanted neither of these things for the time being, he flopped face-down onto his bed and closed his eyes, not caring that he was still fully dressed. 

About two minutes later, his phone rang. Of course his phone thought 11:43 pm was a good time to ring. He blindly reached out for it and answered without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” He said. 

“Shiro,” The voice coming on the phone was slurred, and paused to giggle after saying his name. It was Keith. Shiro had just heard Keith giggle. He didn’t even know such an occurrence was possible. Keith continued. “I need a favor.”

“Are you drunk?” Shiro said, although it was muffled since half of his mouth was still pressed against his pillow. 

“Yes!” Keith sounded excited for a second, and then seemed to remember why he was calling. “I’m at Lance’s and it’s unbearable and he won’t stop flirting with this girl who I think actually likes him? And I don’t want to be here when she decides to fuck him, or worse, when she decides to not fuck him and he decides to come flirt with me instead. Hunk’s asleep in the flower garden somewhere and I’m not sure where you went but can you drive me home?”

Shiro was impressed with how Keith managed to talk in almost-clear sentences when he was drunk. He even managed to understand some of those sentences. “Wait, Keith, slow down. I didn’t go anywhere, I wasn’t there in the first place.”

“You weren’t? I thought I saw a guy I wanted to make out with. I normally only want to make out with you, though, so I figured the guy was you...” Holy shit, Keith was really drunk. And fuck, Shiro was awake again. 

The smart thing to do would be to tell Keith to suck it up, find a blanket, lock himself in a closet somewhere, and go to sleep. Unfortunately, doing the smart thing was not an option for Shiro, since he was… how should he put this?

He couldn’t bring himself to do it due to the fact that he was extremely in love with Keith. The thought of Keith having to sleep in a closet made his heart ache. The idea of a drunk Lance flirting with him pissed him off, and the possibility of Keith going to find the guy he wanted to make out with made him sick. 

“Alright. I’m coming.” Shiro sat up and forced his eyes open, which wasn’t too hard at this point, since the fact that Keith had called him of all people was definitely enough to wake him up. Then again, Hunk was apparently asleep in Lance’s flower garden (since when did Lance have a flower garden?), Pidge refused to get a driver’s license, and Allura probably would have told him to suck it up and sleep in a closet. 

“Thanks, I love you, you’re like a‒” Shiro hung up before Keith could finish. He knew it was rude, but he couldn’t handle hearing more about how he was like a brother to Keith. It had been a couple of years since Keith told him anything like that, and wanted to keep it that way.

This way, he could fantasize about Keith falling in love with him over the past several years. 

Not that it was a realistic fantasy.

He put his shoes on, got in the car and started driving. It was a quiet night; there weren’t too many cars on the road. That was, until he arrived at Lance’s place. Prior to this night, Shiro thought parties only got this big in the movies. 

There were so many cars, he had to park a whole block away from the house. Getting a drunk Keith to walk that far might be a problem, but he could always carry him, if he didn’t bitch about it too much. 

He checked his phone to see if he received any texts on the way there. All he had was a message from Keith from right after he hung up on him. To be exact, it said _i relu lov yiu._ Shiro tried to stop himself from smiling. 

When he reached Lance’s driveway, Keith stumbled out of the house and flung himself into Shiro’s arms, throwing his cup (that was filled with alcohol) in the air at the same time. Thank god it was a plastic cup, and that it didn’t land on Hunk, who was lying in a bed of flowers at the edge of the lawn. 

Keith frowned for a second, probably upset that throwing his arms around Shiro had cost him his alcohol. In any case, he seemed to get over it relatively quickly, so Shiro didn’t have too much trouble taking his hand and walking him over to his car. 

Once they were both safely seated in the car, Keith leaned over and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “Thanks for picking me up.” He said, before placing another kiss on his cheek, this time much closer to his mouth. “You’re veerry good at walking. I bet you could even carry me while walking.” The next kiss he gave him was on his nose. 

Shiro had no idea what to say. He could feel how much his face was heating up, it was probably more red than the planet mars. 

He had been around Keith while he was drunk before, and he’d never acted like this. Maybe something in his brain chemistry changed. 

He considered the last couple of times he was around Keith got drunk. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t drink a lot, because he seemed to be drunk almost once every second week, Shiro just didn’t like being around him when he was. Every single time Keith had gotten drunk around him, he had some stupid boyfriend with him. A stupid boyfriend who he would make out with, laugh with, sit with, and eventually disappear with.

Shiro got so annoyed with these boyfriends, he decided it was best for him to simply not be around. They weren’t around much when Keith was sober. In fact, Shiro only ever met two of them while sober, and that was because they happened to be at Keith’s apartment when he went over to drop something off. 

He decided to start the car, drive, and try not to think about what just happened. Thankfully, Keith pulled away from him. 

Shiro wondered why it wasn’t illegal to drive when under the influence of someone like Keith or when recovering from recent physical contact with someone like Keith. Maybe he should bring it up to someone who could contact the president.

The drive to his current apartment was only ten minutes, so he didn’t have to deal with Keith staring sweetly at his burning face for too long. That is, as long as he doesn’t crash the car on the way. 

When he finally pulled into Keith’s parking lot, he figured it was a miracle they didn’t crash. “Alright,” Shiro said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll walk you up to your room and then you can go to sleep.” 

“Sure.” Keith said, still good humoured and not taking his eyes off him.

Shiro sighed and got out of the car. At least Keith wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, that would be awkward. He still hadn’t come up with an excuse for pretty much everything that just happened. 

He walked over to the passenger side, opened the door, and held out his hand for Keith.

Keith immediately took it and pulled himself up, practically falling on Shiro once he was standing up. He buried his face in Shiro chest, then looked up at him and said “Why’d you hang up on me?”

“Didn’t have anything else to say.” Shiro said. Shit, he really sounded like an asshole now.

“Didn’t let me finish my sentence.” Keith said.

“You going to tell me what you wanted to say now?” Shiro tried not to let himself get too tense. 

Keith smiled and laughed into his chest. It was most likely the best thing that ever happened to Shiro. It made his heart feel mushy and his brain feel bubbly. “Don’t be silly.” Keith poked Shiro’s nose. “You have to get me to my room first.” 

“Fine.” Shiro knew Keith was flirting with him at this point. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t flirt back, since he didn’t have any alcohol to blame it on.

He was now really wishing he could be drunk too. Not remembering anything in the morning would make everything easier, but he hadn’t even known about this party. Keith gave up on inviting him to these kind of things a couple of months ago. Which is a good thing, Shiro reminded himself.

They got to the entrance of the apartment building, with Keith stumbling along and hanging onto Shiro’s shoulder for dear life, before they encountered the problem of stairs. 

“Hmm…” Keith said, turning to hug Shiro. “I guess you’ll just have to carry me up.” He laughed, half hiding his face in his chest. Shiro would never get over how cute that was. 

“Or…” Shiro turned Keith away from the stairs. “We could take the elevator.”

Keith frowned. “I don’t have an elevator.” 

“Yes, you do.” Wow. Keith was really set on being carried up the stairs. It was sort of cute. In fact, it was really cute and Shiro tried stop his heart from exploding. 

It took another minute before he stopped denying the existence of the elevator that they had both taken many times and that was right in front of them. “Okay…” He detached himself from Shiro and took his hand, almost falling backwards as he did so. “I guess we could do other things in there…”

Shiro raised his eyebrows at him. Fuck it, he thought before picking Keith up, bridal style, and bringing him to the elevator. It wasn’t a long ride up, since they were only going to the third floor. It was also surprising quiet. He seemed to have shocked Keith into silence. 

Keith unlocked his door in delighted silence, still in Shiro’s arms.

He softly set him down once inside. Keith smiled in a way he only smiled when he was truly happy. Well, he still looked drunk as hell, but the point still stood. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Fuck, did Shiro ever want to kiss him. 

He thought about it. Keith wouldn’t remember it in the morning. It was just a harmless kiss. Besides, he had tried to kiss Shiro when they got in the car, right? 

He brought his hand up to Keith’s cheek, lightly running his thumb across it. Keith leaned into the touch. Shiro took a step towards him, so they were impossibly close together. He leaned down, thinking about the high Keith was giving him and always gave him when they were alone together. Keith closed his eyes. They were so close he could feel Keith’s breath against his lips.

Then he pulled away. “No problem.” Shiro said, trying to sound confident. “Have a good night, Keith.” He turned away, letting himself out of the apartment. 

Keith was drunk. He was probably under the impression Shiro was one of his exes. A lot of them did look like him. In any case, he was not about to kiss a drunk Keith who would laugh at himself when Shiro told him how badly he wanted to be carried up the stairs the next time they talked. 

He almost made it out of the building when his phone rang again. _I swear to god, if Hunk needs a ride home I’m telling him to sleep in the closet._

It wasn’t Hunk. It was Keith. _Shit, he probably fell. Why didn’t I bring him all the way to his bed again?_ He answered it and ran back inside, running up the stairs instead of taking the stupid elevator that was probably on the twentieth floor. 

“Shirooo.” Keith said, once he had reached the top of the stairs. He sounded fine. Drunk as ever, but fine. “You don’t need to pick me up anymore. I’m home now.” 

Shiro wanted to bang his head against the wall. “I know, Keith. I just drove you home.” 

“Oh!” He sounded delighted. Shiro tried to catch his breath, exhausted from running up the stairs at the speed of light, thinking Keith had fallen and was in serious pain, and from… generally being exhausted. 

“Does that mean you’re still in my building?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Come in. I need to tell you something. My door’s open.” 

“Okay, but I need to go home and get some sleep soon.” 

Shiro opened Keith’s door and found him sitting in the same spot where he had left him.

“You’re all sweaty.” Keith said. He patted the floor next to him for Shiro to sit down.

“That’ll be because I thought you’d fallen and were dying on floor.” Shiro said, sitting down next to the most beautiful boy in the world. 

Keith smiled. “You’re like a knight in shining armor to me.” He said. “That’s what I was going to tell you when you hung up on me.”

“Mmhm.” Shiro leaned his head back against the wall behind them. “You’re drunk.”

“I know.” Keith leaned his head back, next to his. “But I think about it a lot. I’ll tell you again in the morning.”

“I hate to break it to you, baby‒” Shiro coughed. He did not mean to say that. At all. “I hate to break it to you, Keith, but you’re going to be in a bad mood with a hangover in the morning.”

Keith laughed. He didn’t show any signs of having noticed Shiro’s fuck up. “Fine. I’ll tell you again next week. Promise I won’t forget.” He grabbed a pen that happened to be lying on the floor next to him and drew a shape that vaguely looked like an ‘S’ on the back of his hand. “You can stay for the night if you want…” Keith mumbled, then he lay down on the floor. 

By the time Shiro stood up, Keith was asleep. He would be stiff from sleeping on the floor, but Shiro decided not to wake him and went to lie down on the couch. “G’night, baby…” he mumbled before falling asleep. 

A week later, he got a text from Keith telling him he was his knight in shining armor and he had to come kiss him goodnight as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> idkk guys,, pls leave comments & kudos to help water my crops


End file.
